Les visions ne sont parfois qu'illusions
by SerpentardeDarkness
Summary: Hermione n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle passerait ses nuits dans la tête du futur plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et pourtant l'y voilà emprisonner ! Quel autre choix qu'essayer de le rendre fou et de déjoué ses plans ! Mais si c'était lui qui avait un plan pour profiter à sa guise d'une mémoire connaissant son futur, qu'est-ce que tout cela donnerait /!\ Résumé changé
1. La peur de tout un monde

**Bien le bonjour à vous! Je ne compte pas faire un discours long et oh combien passionnant (héhé -'), mais il est bon de signaler que tous les personnages sont bien sur à cette magnifique auteur et que l'histoire n'est autre que de moi. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et quand elle sera fini, d'ici de nombreuse années (ironie bien sur ^^) nous verront si je pourrai avoir la prétention de dire qu'elle est différente de toute les autres! ahah (: Bien, sur ceux je vous laisse découvrir ce tout premier chapitre. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mon but étant de m'améliorer un peu plus à chaque fois. Mouak.**

Hermione Granger avait eu le grand privilège d'avoir une prophétie. Oui, il y a de ça quelque mois, le professeur Trelawney avait eu la « gentillesse » de lui prédire un destin aussi fabuleux que sinistre lui avait-elle fait remarquer. Elle n'était pas présente quand c'est arrivé, enfaite il n'y avait que le professeur Dumbledore qui était là. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire le contenu de cette prophétie, prétextant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et avait fait jurer à son professeur de divination de ne rien dévoiler, cependant elle avait dit bien assez pour que la griffondor s'inquiète. Le trio d'or faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ils étaient tenu au courant de tout, mais encore plus ces derniers mois, comme si les membres de l'Ordre voulaient qu'ils soient prêts pour quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Et le bon moment était arrivé, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau un soir en la priant de ne rien dire à Harry ou bien Ron. Elle se souvint d'avoir une boule au ventre, de ses mains moites ouvrant la porte du bureau quand le directeur lui avait dit d'entrer avec sa voix si pénétrante comme à son habitude. Son regard toujours aussi perçant semblait la sondé d'une autre façon que d'habitude, et elle se fit la réflexion que c'était surement pour savoir si elle était prête à connaitre son avenir, et sa boule au ventre se fit plus lourde encore.

Il l'avait fait s'assoir, et d'un regard avait réussi à lui transmettre tout son courage, avant d'enfin entamer la conversation.

« - Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir se soir, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Oui professeur, vous allez me raconter la prophétie qui a été faite sur moi par le professeur Trelawney.

Effectivement. Et j'aimerais qu'avant que toute rancœur n'arrive en toi contre moi, que tu repense à ce que je vais te dire : Je ne vous l'ai pas caché par plaisir, je vous l'ai caché parce qu'il le fallait. Tu sais Hermione, le temps n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle on peut s'amuser, tu en a toi-même fais l'expérience lors de ta troisième année et tu as pu constater les conséquences graves que cela aurait pu avoir sur la suite des évènements. Evidemment tu es une jeune femme intelligente et pleine d'avenir, c'est pourquoi tu as su déjouer les pièges du temps, mais tout le monde n'a pas ta sagesse jeune fille, ni ton intelligence, et encore moins ta caractère doux qui n'en ai pas moins fougueux, et en plus de toutes ces qualités, on peut encore y rajouter le courage. Hermione cette prophétie n'a pas était faite pour toi par hasard, elle a un but précis et je ne vous ai rien dit pour que vous donniez toujours le meilleur de vous-même et que vous ne baissiez jamais les bras. C'est mon unique but que de vous protéger. »

Elle n'avait rien répondu, la boule de son ventre était restée coincée dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait simplement vu déposer la pensive sur son bureau et il y avait ajouté ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de tomber dedans, sachant trop bien l'importance que toute cette histoire aurait pour leur future.

_Le professeur Trelawney et le professeur Dumbledore s'entretenait dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il était exactement comme Hermione venait de le laisser, sombre, avec une impression que chaque objet a sa place tout en y voyant un grand fouillis. Elle adorait ce bureau. Son professeur de divination ce plaignait à son supérieur que personne ne faisais attention au faite qu'elle se sentait mal depuis plusieurs jours et qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le directeur lui répondit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter – ne s'inquiétant pas connaissant le nombre de prédiction de mort que faisais sa collègue à nombre de ses élèves qui n'y faisais d'ailleurs eux non plus, plus attention depuis longtemps – lorsque que Sybille se mit à convulser. Et c'est à cette instant que la prophétie eu lieu._

_« Celle qui a déjà jouer avec le temps par le passé, devra connaitre tous les passés et ainsi déjouer le futur pour que le passé soit, et reste. Celle qui déjoue et joue avec le temps, saura faire preuve de force et de sagesse, en voyant le jeune enfer, elle saura de nouveau jouer avec le temps et ne sera jamais seule. Gare à toi, les visions ne sont parfois qu'illusions. »_

Elle était restée muette là encore. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger ne savait quoi répondre. Son professeur l'observait et ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, décida qu'il était temps de la mettre au courant des conséquences qu'avait cette prophétie.

« Hermione, il va falloir que tu m'écoute attentivement. Certain membres de l'Ordre sont au courant, et nous en avons déduit, puisque tu es la seul à avoir utilisé le retourneur de temps, que c'était toi. De plus, nous pensons que ce n'est pas un voyage dans le temps mineur puisqu'on en a déduit que le jeune enfer dont parle la prophétie n'est autre que Tom lorsqu'il faisait sa scolarité ici. Nous pensons que tu dois retourner en 1943 lors de la 6ème année de Tom, c'est là qu'il commence vraiment à regrouper des élèves pour en faire ses partisans. Il n'existe qu'un seul retourneur de temps qui soit capable de faire un bon aussi grand dans le temps, c'est pourquoi Lupin et Tonks sont parties si longtemps et que vous ne deviez rien savoir. Ecoute Hermione, je sais bien que tout ceci ne doit pas être facile à accepter, mais il se pourrait que la seule issue positive que nous ayons soit ton voyage et ta réussite à faire échouer les plans de Tom. Je ne peux te promettre un retour parmi nous, cependant je connais le moyen de nous souvenir tous de cette histoire peu importe les évènements qui pourront se produire, mais je te promets que nous ferons, que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour te ramener parmi nous, je t'en donne ma parole de sorcier. »

Après cela, elle avait tout vécu en flou, en étant toujours ailleurs et en réfléchissant bien à tout ce qu'elle avait l'opportunité de faire. Elle avait peur, oh oui très peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Néanmoins si la bataille se passer mal, elle aurait toujours la possibilité de changer les choses grâce au retourneur de temps que lui avait donné, définitivement, son professeur. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait accepté tout ça, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour que tous les gens qu'elle aime soient sains et saufs alors elle le ferait, qu'importe le prix à payer. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi un objet aussi important ne pouvait-il fonctionnait qu'une fois ? Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'inventer quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de retour. Peut-être pour dissuader les personnes mal attentionnés qui auraient l'objet en leurs possessions.

C'est sur tout un tas de questions, que deux jours plus tard, l'ultime bataille arriva, avec son lot de soulagement, d'incertitude, et d'angoisse. Elle se dit que si cette prophétie avait été faite, c'est que cette bataille ne se finirait pas comme ils l'avaient espérer.

En lançant un dernier regard à ses amis, à ces gens qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, elle pria de toute ces forces et se lança dans la bataille, sûre d'elle et se battit pour que la meilleure fin possible advienne.

**Bien bien bien! Ouf stresse total du premier chapitre ! Avoir le courage de publier est déjà pas mal je trouve... Hum oui je suis lâche! Bien j'attend vos impressions, ce qui vous a plus, ou non; critiques sur ma façon d'écrire peut-être ou encore sur ce que vous espérer voir dans le prochain chapitre! En attendant, je vous laisse et vais donc préparer ce dernier! Mouak à toute et tous ( présence masculine, on ne sait jamais ^^)!**


	2. Le retourneur de temps ultime

**Bien le bonsoir à tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai était longue, honte à moi..! Pour les personnes qui suivent cette fiction, je m'en excuse mais je suis actuellement à l'étranger pour mes études mais je promets de faire un effort pour la suite ^^ ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent et me laisse des reviews en espérant que cela continue de vous plaire, alors on se retrouve à la fin de la page, à tout de suite ! :D**

Le combat faisait rage principalement dans la grande salle, pour cause Harry Potter y était. Ainsi que Lord Voldemort. Les sorts fusaient, entre eux, autour d'eux, en effet le combat entre les camps ne s'étaient pas arrêtaient pour autant, mais chacun retenait son souffle en essayant pour autant de ne pas se déconcentrer et donc, par conséquent, de ne pas perdre la vie. Une jeune fille était allongée dans la pièce, la tête sur le côté et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle passait pour morte aux yeux des autres, seulement celle-ci regardait le combat de son meilleur ami, à l'instant présent elle se fichait bien de mourir, les doloris qu'elle avait reçu ne lui permettait plus correctement de faire quoi que ce soit de son corps. Il ne lui répondait presque plus. Elle s'était battu, plutôt bien d'ailleurs, elle avait réussi à toucher Fenrir Greyback d'un Sectumsempra bien placé dont elle était plutôt fière puisque celui-ci avait empêché que Neville soit frappé d'un Avada Kedavra. Ils s'étaient regarder tous les deux, sans un mot, il n'y en avait pas besoin, ils étaient soulagés.

De l'autre bout de la salle, ce fut au tour du rouquin de ne pas dire un mot. Sa respiration était saccadée, il tremblait. Sa vie s'écroula. Elle s'écroula lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ce qu'il pensait être le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il n'avait jamais osé révéler l'amour. Sa vie s'écroula lorsque trop abasourdie par la vision de la jeune fille, il ne vu pas le sort arriver vers lui.

_La mort le frappa de plein fouet._

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle force émanait de sa baguette magique, elle avait reconnu le moment, elle faisait honneur à son propriétaire, libérant toute la magie qu'elle pouvait. Il se laissait porter par toute cette magie qui donner à chaque sort plus de puissance. Il s'avait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, et pourtant il y avait cru. Il avait eu l'espoir lui aussi jusqu'à ce que son directeur ne le lui enlève.

« _Tu ne t'en sortira pas Harry_ »

Ces mots avaient tournés en boucle, encore et encore dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse une raison. Dumbledore lui avait appris qu'il l'avait toujours su, mais que tous ces combats, n'étaient pas vains. Ils étaient là pour faire gagner la guerre. Plus jeune, bien avant que le trio d'or n'arrive à Poudlard, avant que Tom Jedusor lui-même n'entre dans cette école, ce dernier était tranquillement dans son bureau. Tout dans la pièce c'était mis à trembler, s'arrêtant soudain pour laisser place à une lumière éclatante et si vive qu'il fût obligé de fermer les yeux et de se cacher le visage avec les mains. Quand la lumière disparu peu à peu et que sa vision lui revint, il fit face à l'homme qu'il avait été jadis. Il lui avait tous expliqué, comment un sorcier puissant et malfaisant aller venir faire ces années ici, comment il allait faire régner la terreur dans le monde magique, comment une prophétie serait faite sur un nouveau-né et l'histoire tragique de cette famille. Il lui expliqua de long en large en pesant chaque mot comment le trio d'or soulèverait l'espoir du peuple magique, les épreuves qu'ils auraient à subir, ainsi que le combat final. Il lui avait tout simplement expliqué la vraie raison de tout ça, du jour où une certaine Hermione Granger était apparu du futur pour sauver le monde de Tom Jedusor.

_Tout en prenant bien soin de lui laisser le retourneur de temps ultime et en omettant volontairement de lui dévoiler son moyen de retour, il disparue dans un grand tourbillon de vent._

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps tout ça avait duré. Seulement des minutes ? En tous cas, cela lui avait paru des heures. Interminables. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'espoir aurait été un mensonge. Elle savait qu'Harry avait sa chance. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, et il avait déjà tellement fait contre Voldemort qu'elle ne doutait pas. Il ne pouvait que réussir. Sinon à quoi bon avoir fait tout ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il eu autant de capacité ? Pourquoi aurait-il survécu à tout ça ?

« _Pourquoi toutes ces aventures tous les trois, si ce n'était pas pour gagner le combat_… ? »

Il devait bien y avoir un but à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis leur première année ici. Jamais Hermione n'avait douté de son directeur, cependant elle ne voyait pas d'autre explications, il se trompait forcément. Harry aller réussir ce en quoi tout le monde rêver, il aller mettre fin à tous ces massacres, à toutes ces heures d'inquiétudes à attendre l'arrivée d'un proche saint et sauf.

_Il représentait l'espoir à lui tout seul,_

_C'était leur point d'attache,_

_Et sans lui, elle avait bien peur que tout le monde ne cesse de se battre._

La bataille prit une tout autre tournure quand dans un craquement sonore la baguette d'Harry Potter se cassa en deux. Au même moment, autour du coup d'Hermione, le retourneur de temps ultime se fissura et quand le corps sans vie du héros tomba, le sablier de temps se brisa déversant son sable magique sur la jeune fille. Les grains tombèrent entre ses seins, et finir à un endroit bien précis : son cœur. Et c'est dans un éclat lumineux et pur que son corps disparu, laissant la pièce figé dans le temps.

_« Ce que tout le monde avait ignoré était le pouvoir de l'amour._

_Ce que le destin pouvait accomplir pour le bien de tous était inimaginable._

_Et pourtant quand il fit d'elle la survivante et l'espoir de tout un monde, ce fût-ce que le destin avait de meilleur à offrir._

_Qui a dit que les coïncidences et le destin étaient deux choses différentes ?_

_Ces deux-là étaient définitivement fait pour s'entendre. »_

**Roulement de tambour… Alors ! Vos impressions ? Points positifs et négatifs ? Il y a beaucoup de paroles qui sont importantes dans ce chapitre, mais je ne vous dit pas lesquels, à vous de trouver, et pour celles ou ceux qui ne trouveraient pas, pas de panique vous ferez le rapprochement le moment venu, c'est n'est pas encore indispensable ! Au prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent… Oulah attention oui ! ^^ En tous les cas j'espère que ça vous a plus et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bye Mouak.**


End file.
